


14. Flauta

by Jeguabito



Series: Fictober 2019 [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeguabito/pseuds/Jeguabito
Summary: Tiana sale en busca de la única persona que puede responder a todas sus preguntas. En el camino conocerá muchos compañeros, pero el primero será el que esté siempre ahí para ella.





	14. Flauta

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia se me ocurrió hace muuuucho tiempo y llegué a desarrollarla prácticamente al completo. Ahora tendría que cambiarle muchas cosas, pero creo que tendría chicha. Quién sabe.
> 
> Está escrito y publicado en el móvil por cosas de la vida, así que espero que salga bien.

Era noche cerrada. Justo al poner un pie en la entrada del pueblo, delimitada por dos postes y un farol, una voz le dio el alto.

—¿Quién va? —la voz pertenecía a un hombre de mediana edad, que se acercó al farol para ver mejor a la desconocida.

—Soy Tiana —respondió la joven con una sonrisa cansada. Lo último que quería después de dos días ininterrumpidos de viaje era enfadar al sereno del pueblo—. Soy una… viajera.

Presentarse como aventurera ya le había traído problemas en otras ocasiones. Para la gente de a pie, los aventureros eran una auténtica plaga. Abandonaban las tareas  _ importantes _ , como cultivar, la ganadería o mercadear, por perseguir sueños vacíos e incognoscibles. Muchos de ellos lo único que alcanzaban era la muerte, y otros tantos acababan volviendo a su lugar de origen tras el baño de realidad.

No es que a Tiana le importase. Lo había perdido prácticamente todo aquella noche. Nunca había entrenado, solo había sido una mesonera demasiado lista según sus padres. No había considerado siquiera la idea de dedicarse a recorrer mundo; sabía que era una idea alocada y que ella no tenía lo que había que tener.

Y allí estaba, forzada a moverse, siempre persiguiendo una sombra, un rastro a punto de desaparecer, de desvanecerse, que se le escapaba entre los dedos. Sabía que la mujer a la que perseguía era maga, que probablemente acabase perdiendo el rastro y no supiera jamás  _ por qué _ , pero al menos tenía que intentarlo. Por su amigo, por la familia de su amigo, los únicos del pueblo que no se burlaban de ella cuando explicaba su última invención o discutía sobre las políticas del Consejo. Ella no era nada, no tenía nada salvo su propia inteligencia, pero seguiría adelante porque era lo que creía justo. Lo que tenía que hacerse.

Tras una inspección ocular, el sereno la llevó a la posada del pueblo. Estaba un poco destartalada, pero ella solo necesitaba un jergón y un techo para dormir. Esperaba no encontrar a nadie en el salón principal al entrar pero, sorprendentemente, todavía había parroquianos sentados en las mesas, discutiendo sobre algo.

Enseguida hubo alguien que le llamó la atención: había un semielfo sentado en la mesa más alejada, de espaldas a la gente.

Un semielfo. ¿En aquel rincón del mundo? A pesar de su cansancio, su curiosidad se disparó. Tenía el pelo grisáceo y las orejas redondeadas pero acabadas ligeramente en punta. Era alto, más alto que un humano medio. De haber sido de día, se habría sentado en su misma mesa y lo habría atosigado con decenas de preguntas. Pero era de noche y la actitud del hombre, de espaldas al resto, le daba a entender que no quería compañía.

No había que ser un genio para verlo.

Se sentó en un taburete enfrente de la barra y el posadero se acercó, un hombre orondo y risueño.

—¡Una cara nueva! Bienvenida. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Ah, el buen deber del mesonero: enterarse de todo para proveer de nuevos cotilleos a los vecinos. Y ella, conocedora de dichas artes, respondió.

—Soy Tiana —dijo, apoyándose en la barra—. He decidido recorrer mundo. Cuando me canse, o me quede sin dinero, que será lo más probable, volveré a casa. No hay mucho más que contar.

La carcajada del posadero le hizo saber que había dado una buena versión. Creíble. El hombre le trajo una suerte de estofado y una jarra de agua y la dejó comer tranquila. Notaba algunas miradas posarse sobre ella. La forastera. Cosas de pueblos.

Una vez terminó, el posadero le mostró la habitación donde se hospedaría esa noche. Ella se lo agradeció y le pagó lo del día, deseosa de echarse a dormir. Cuando lo hizo, estaba tan cansada que no despertó hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente.

  
  
  


La plaza del pueblo bullía de actividad. Eran horas de mercado y los puestos presentaban el género de diversas maneras. Tras un par de vueltas, estaba convencida de que no había nada sospechoso. Absolutamente nada.

Se sentó en el escalón de entrada de una casa situada en una calleja. Había ido a ese pueblo porque había escuchado rumores sobre desapariciones, pero el movimiento de sus gentes parecía normal.

Torció el gesto, confundida. De día era todo normal, pero de noche… Se había sorprendido de encontrar tanta gente en una taberna a esas horas. No estaban borrachos y eran vecinos del pueblo. ¿Entonces?

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Lo más raro había sido el semielfo, pero no parecía en absoluto sospechoso. O sea, si fuese él el causante de las desapariciones, ¿se dedicaría a pasar el rato en la taberna, siendo un forastero como era? No tenía sentido. Si fuese él, su presencia allí significaría dos cosas: o que era tonto, o que no tenía miedo.

Se levantó y decidió curiosear por los puestos una vez más. Preguntó aquí y allá, siempre preguntas inocentes cargadas de intención, y tuvo algunas respuestas. Secuestraban tanto a hombres como mujeres. Vale, eso complicaba el asunto. También solía pasar de noche. Eso era típico, sí. Las desapariciones no habían empezado en ese pueblo, sino que habían empezado en una aldea lejos de allí y poco a poco había pasado de aldea en aldea y de pueblo en pueblo hasta que habían llegado a ese.

De acuerdo, eso no era normal en absoluto.

Las víctimas no tenían relación entre sí salvo que vivían en el mismo pueblo. Nadie había sido capaz de sacar nada en claro, así que tampoco existía un rastro claro que seguir.

Al final del día, volvió a la posada con las manos casi vacías.

  
  
  


Esa noche no podía dormir tan bien. Estaba en un estado de duermevela, frustrada por no ser capaz de encontrar nada. Era consciente de que no tenía habilidades y de que su única ventaja era su cabeza, pero, si esto también le fallaba, ¿qué le quedaba, pues?

Entre sueño y sueño le pareció escuchar algo. Pestañeó, creyendo estar dormida y oyendo mal. Pero no, allí estaba ese sonido. Era una  **flauta** cuyo silbido rasgaba el silencio de la noche.

Se levantó y se puso las botas, corriendo escaleras abajo. La posada estaba tan llena como la noche anterior y cuando se acercaba a la puerta corriendo un chillido se alzó en el aire. Era un grito humano.

Salió corriendo de la posada, seguida por varios de los habitantes. La flauta se escuchaba a ratos; cada vez cambiaba de localización, así que se movía. Siguió a su oído y tras dar varias vueltas acabó en una arbolada a las afueras del pueblo.

Allí estaba el semielfo, con la lanza en una mano y la flauta en otro. Enfrente de él se encontraba un hombre que se sujetaba un brazo y lo miraba con ojos desorbitados.

El hombre le sonaba. Ah, sí. Estaba en la posada la noche anterior.

—¿Qué está pasando? —no se acercó más al hombre armado. No quería ponerse al alcance de su lanza.

—Este ser es el causante de las desapariciones.

La tranquilidad con la que había expuesto sus observaciones dejó patidifusa a la mujer. Como era obvio, el otro hombre se defendió.

—¡Este loco me ha atacado de repente! ¡No sé de qué habla!

Ella pestañeó. El semielfo chasqueó la lengua y se llevó algo a los labios.

¡La flauta!

Se tapó los oídos, por si acaso actuaba con algún tipo de magia. El sonido parecía normal.

Al instante escuchó un batir de alas. Una especie de pájaro cayó en picado e intentó atacar al hombre, que se llevó las manos a la cara. El ave se posó en el antebrazo del semielfo.

No era un pájaro normal.

—¿Eso es un  _ fénix _ ?

El hombre de la lanza la miró y asintió. Obviamente, no había visto a ninguno en persona, pero había leído mucho sobre ellos. Ninguna de las descripciones le hacían justicia. Tenía el tamaño de una águila mediana, con una cola larguísima. El plumaje compartía tonos naranja, rojizos y amarillentos y tenía un gran collarín de plumas en el pecho. Se lo había imaginado más grande.

—Este ser no es humano. Le he hecho una pequeña incisión con mi lanza y su herida ha empezado a borbotear. Es veraplata —añadió, mirando su lanza.

Veraplata. Hasta donde ella sabía, muchos monstruos eran débiles a dicho metal.

—¿Y qué es entonces? —se acercó lentamente, con cuidado.

—Un cambiapieles.

Ugh. Esos eran asquerosos.

—Y este debe cambiar ya de piel. Por eso se ha vuelto… descuidado.

—Y cómo puedo saber —señaló ella— que no eres tú el cambiapieles.

El hombre cogió la lanza desde casi la cabeza y la aproximó a su otro brazo, donde estaba el fénix posado. Ni corto ni perezoso se hizo un corte en el antebrazo.

No supuraba, no siseaba, nada.

—¡Estás loco! ¡Yo no soy nada de eso!

—Entonces no te importará que miremos eso que escondes.

El vecino no respondió. Para Tiana, esa fue razón suficiente. Se acercó al ser solo para ser interceptada por el asta de una lanza.

—No te acerques. Son peligrosos.

—Ya estás tú aquí y pareces más que capaz.

Siguió caminando. El hombre acusado de ser un cambiapieles retrocedió. Un paso, dos pasos.

Pero no más.

En un visto y no visto se tiró hacia Tiana con un alarido. La mujer dio un paso al lado y sintió algo cortar el viento. Era la lanza del semielfo, que atravesó al hombre de lado a lado. Un sonido siseante salía de la herida y el ser se desplomó en el acto. El hombre que seguía en pie pasó por encima del cuerpo y se agachó justo delante de un montículo. Apartó unas hojas y entonces lo vieron.

Era un agujero. Y olía mal.

Aguantándose las arcadas, Tiana desanduvo sus pasos hasta que se encontró con uno de los grupos de vecinos que se habían puesto en marcha, alertados por los ruidos. Los envió en dirección al lugar donde encontrarían el cadáver y los… restos.

Al cabo de un rato salió el semielfo de entre los árboles. No había ni rastro de la lanza ni del fénix.

—Hola. Soy Tiana —se presentó ella, tendiendo una mano. El hombre tendió la suya, reticente.

—Ivedron.

—¿Estás aquí solo por el cambiapieles?

No respondió al instante. Miró al cielo, como si consultase su respuesta con las estrellas. Al verlo de cerca y bajo la luz de un farol, vio que sus ojos eran entre castaños y verdosos.

—No —dijo al fin, con su tono neutro—. Estoy… buscando a alguien.

_ Ah,  _ se dijo Tiana, reprimiendo una sonrisa,  _ ese tipo de búsqueda. _

—Yo también busco a alguien.

Poco sabían ambos que ese día conocieron a un amigo en el que podrían apoyarse por siempre.


End file.
